Como juegan los niños antes de morir
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Psico!ArgentinaxChile. Ambos países saben que están a punto de morir. El fin del mundo los tiene a todos enloquecidos, y ellos, no son la excepción.


No llores, me dijo. Estamos juntos, me dijo. Reí.

Me puse de pie, caminando despacio hacia la cocina.

Qué haces, me gritó.

No me gusta que me levante la voz con esa boquita hermosa que tiene, por más que se preocupe por mí.

Ya vuelvo, dije con suavidad.

No, me respondió, con algo parecido a un chillido.

Pero no le hice caso. Volví en seguida. Con un cuchillo.

Suicidémonos, propuse con una sonrisa, esas torcidas y traviesas que a él tanto le gustaban.

No, dijo con miedo.

Por qué no, le pregunté.

No, dijo con miedo.

Bajé la vista, pasando los dedos por la filosa hoja de metal. Brillaba, atrayéndome a un juego enfermizo que no prometía mucho más que autodestrucción.

Será como un juego, Manu, le dije.

Pero él siguió negando.

Tuve ganas de llorar, de terminar su vida contra su voluntad. ¿Pero quién terminaría con mi sufrimiento?

Será divertido, dije, tratando de convencerlo.

Él, que jugaba con sus dedos, nervioso, intranquilo, no contestó.

Manu, dije.

El silencio es incómodo y dolía más que nada.

_Me verás caer como un ave de presa, me verás caer sobre terrazas desiertas... me desnudaré por las calles azules, me refugiaré antes de que todos despierten... _canté sin ánimos.

_Me dejarás dormir al amanecer entre tus piernas, entre piernas… sabrás ocultarte bien y desaparecer entre la niebla, entre la niebla... _me continuó él, sorprendiéndome.

Tengo miedo, agregó.

Yo no. Por eso... vení... muramos..., dije.

Yo no quiero, pero haci lo que te parezca mejor, me dijo.

Lo dijo porque me ama. Porque significa que él es mío, y le puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Entonces quiero que mueras, dije.

Mátame, entonces. Pero muere tú también, dijo.

Crees que puedo vivir sin vos, pregunté.

No sé, dijo inocentemente.

Dulzura, hasta el fin del mundo, sería una dulzura.

Quienes más están muertos, pregunté.

No sé, repitió.

Todos, verdad, pregunté.

Supongo, dijo, solemne, alguien más debe de quedar además de nosotros, dijo.

Sí, ya lo sé, dije.

Realmente no importaba.

Miré por la ventana hacia el cielo gris, contaminado de humanos.

Los humanos somos lo más radioactivo de este mundo, por eso la madre naturaleza no está matando... yo que quería vivir con Manu...

Sin embargo, eso ya fue. Todos están re muertos, cadavéricos en alguna parte del mundo, muriendo en otro lugar, envolviéndose en las llamas del infierno o en el frio del cielo oscuro.

_Y hoy lo demás, francamente no importa..._

Me acerqué a él, con el arma en la mano.

Que no me duela, dijo.

No, mi amor, cosita de mi corazón, como voy a permitir eso, pregunté.

No sé, pero que no me duela, repitió.

No tengo ida de cómo vamos a hacer, dije.

Ámame mientras me matas, dijo.

Y casi llora. Manuel Gonzales casi llora. Eso me hizo sonreír de tristeza.

Che, no seas tonto ahora, sonreime, dije.

Él no pudo.

Lo besé, amargo, pero lo besé.

Me animaba a hundir el cuchillo en él, en asesinarlo y ver como se escurriría su vida.

No obstante, no podría ver como sus hermosos ojos perdían todo su brillo hasta no quedaran más que dos orbes fallecidos color sin color.

Cerrá los ojos, dije.

Asintió.

No, abrilos, dije.

Pestañeo, confundido.

Marrones bañados en miel brillante y melosa, invitándome a darle otro beso, y otro, y otro más.

Te va a doler, lamenté.

No, dijo.

Pero es que sí, dije.

No, repitió, sin voz.

No lo voy a poder evitar, dije.

Evítalo, dijo.

Negué.

Empujé el cuchillo contra él, lentamente, escuchando como gemía de dolor.

Cómo se siente, pregunté.

Duele, lloró, duele mucho.

Retorcí un poco el cuchillo.

Recordame a donde quiera que vayas, dije.

Él siguió gimoteando, rogándome que lo mate de una vez. Mas la herida no era profunda.

No quiero perderte, dije.

Sé que no tenía sentido e igual lo dije.

Ya basta, dijo.

Se le quebró la voz, llorando y comenzando a retorcerse, presa del dolor.

Pero yo ya no quería matarlo.

Lo besé y me mordió.

Eso no me gustó.

Rocé mis labios contra la piel suave de su cuello. Él seguía llorando, repitiendo, mátame que me duele.

Lo sé, lo siento, dije.

Él me contestó algo que no entendí.

No me grites, le dije.

Pero seguía gritando.

Hundí el cuchillo con más fuerza y él seguía gritando.

Basta, lloré.

A medida que seguía bajando el mango, él dejaba de patalear y de chillar.

Te amo, le dije.

No me respondió.

Te amo, repetí.

Ya estaba muerto.

Te amo, repetí.

Evité sus ojos, saque el cuchillo de él.

Te amo, repetí.

Me apuñalé, sintiendo el ardor agónico y la quemazón del dolor que me llegaba hasta la más recóndita célula de su cuerpo.

En un intento de sacarme el corazón para entregárselo a Manuel, creo que me suicidé. Lo último que vi fue el cielo gris, antes de caer arriba del cadáver.

Después solo vi negro.


End file.
